


Jason's hair.

by Fangirl_Forever



Series: Jason's Hair [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Jason's first experience with long hair.





	Jason's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This did not start out this way, but it ended up being a prequel to my previous fic "Jason's hair gets a lot of attention."  
> *I don't own these characters.

                Jason tiredly tossed the metal cube on the ground after pressing the button on the top. He mentally praised Leo for his genius as the cube unfolded and formed into a large tent. As soon as it was finished unfolding, he stepped into the tent and secured the entrance shut behind him. It only took him a few minutes to set up the monster alarm that surrounded the tent, another brilliant invention from Leo. Tossing his pack aside, he threw himself down on one of the built-in pallets. He groaned when his head hit the pillow. It wasn’t the most comfortable bed, Leo could only do so much, but it was better than carrying around a sleeping bag. He told himself he would get his blanket out of his pack later and closed his eyes, intending to only rest for a few minutes. He hadn’t realized how truly tired he was however, and as the adrenaline wore off he fell asleep fast.

                That was how Nico found him half an hour later, still asleep. Nico had shadow-traveled straight from camp after he finished escorting a demigod and Satyr to meet Jason at their predesignated meeting spot. He was in a hurry, feeling both impatient and excited. He hated when they had different assignments, which typically didn’t happen because they made such a good team. But someone had decided to complain that they were spending too much time together, had become too dependent on each other was what was actually said. Nico was sure it was just someone jealous or homophobic, or both. Either way, Chiron had decided to start separating them and sending them on different quests. In response, Nico and Jason point blank refused to have anyone accompany them, with a few exceptions.

                All of that of course meant that for a time, Jason and Nico went long stretches of time not being able to see each other. It was trying on their relationship, but they were determined to make it work. They had asked Leo to set them up with monster-proof cellphones and laptops, so they could stay in touch and they made sure to arrange meeting places so they could be together whenever it was safe. It was a struggle sometimes, but it was worth it. As it was, they had been apart for three weeks because Jason had been on a secret mission and it had been too dangerous for them to meet. So Nico was understandably disappointed for a moment when he landed in the tent and found Jason asleep.

                But that disappointment vanished quickly and he smiled at the adorable sight Jason made, sprawled out on the pallet, his mouth open and slightly drooling onto the pillow. Nico took a moment to take in the sight and then whipped out his phone. He took a few quick snapshots with the camera then dropped his pack down by the tent entrance. Sighing, he stretched and stripped off his jacket and shirt. He didn’t bother with his jeans but slipped off his boots and socks. Then, he settled down on the pallet next to Jason, grateful that Leo had made the pallet big enough for them both. Nico scooted close to Jason and gently kissed his shoulder before he closed his eyes.  
                A couple hours went by before Jason’s stomach growled loudly, waking both Jason and Nico. Jason blinked his eyes several times and Nico chuckled before he lifted up onto his elbow. With a small smile, he looked down at Jason and said, “Hey you,” before he kissed Jason’s nose. Jason smiled up at him and lifted a hand to brush Nico’s sleep mussed hair away from his face.

                “Hey,” he whispered. “Long time no see, di Angelo.”

                Nico snorted and shook his head. “Not my fault, Grace.” He leaned his head against Jason’s hand. “How’s your quest going?”

                Jason frowned and sighed. “You know I can’t talk about that, Nico.” He stroked Nico’s cheek apologetically. “What about you, how goes the escorting?”

                Nico snorted, kissed Jason’s hand, and then flopped back onto the pallet. “It’s boring as hell, you know that. I’m really getting tired of it, Will won’t stop hounding me about shadow-traveling so much, even though it’s a long damn time since I faded.”

                Jason sat up and stretched his arms above his head, groaning. Nico tilted his head to get a better angle at his back and whistled appreciatively. Jason glanced at him over his shoulder, blushing, and Nico grinned unrepentantly. Shaking his head, Jason laid back down and pulled Nico to him. Nico let himself be pulled, rolling over so he could lay on Jason’s chest. Jason wrapped his arms around Nico and Nico eagerly snuggled against him before he lifted his head for a kiss. Smiling slightly, Jason met him halfway.

                The kiss started out sweet, but weeks of being apart soon had them both heating up. Nico moaned quietly against Jason’s lips and straddled Jason’s waist. Jason hummed into the kiss and put his hands on Nico’s hips, his thumbs rubbing the bare skin above Nico’s jeans. Nico loosely put his arms around Jason’s neck and his hands automatically went to his head. Nico’s fingers slid through Jason’s hair and it took a moment for him to notice that Jason’s hair was longer than it had been the last time they were together. He didn’t stop kissing Jason but now his curiosity was peeked. As long as they had been together, Jason had never grown his hair out, always keeping it buzzed short. Taking this opportunity while Jason was distracted, Nico spent a minute just running his fingers through Jason’s hair, learning its texture and feel.

                And then, just for the hell of it, Nico grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged gently. Jason had an instant reaction, but it wasn’t one Nico was expecting. He gasped, his grip on Nico’s hips tightened, and his body jerked a bit. Fascinated and surprised, Nico tugged again, a little harder, and this time Jason bit his lip before he pulled away. Nico kept a hold of his hair but let him go, a tiny smirk on his face. Jason stared at him for a moment, then licked his lips and said, “Well, that’s new.”

                Nico snorted and leaned his forehead against Jason’s. “You’re a dork, Grace,” he said affectionately.

                Jason shrugged and ran his hand through his hair self-consciously. “I usually buzz it before we meet up,” he explained.

                Nico let go of his hair and started stroking his fingers through Jason’s hair slowly. He tilted his head, contemplating Jason’s hair, and then decided, “I like it.” He tugged on a lock of Jason’s hair, making Jason inhale sharply. Nico smiled. “And I think you do, too.”

                Jason looked away and shrugged, his face turning red. “I guess I do. I’ve never grown my hair out before.”

                Nico laughed softly and kissed Jason’s nose. “It’s up to you, Jason.” He dropped his hands down to Jason’s chest and started pulling up his shirt. “Think about it later, right now there are more important things to worry about.” Jason nodded in agreement and helped Nico pull his shirt over his head.

                Later, cuddled together under Jason’s blanket, Nico started playing with Jason’s hair again. Jason closed his eyes and leaned his head towards Nico’s hand. He was surprised at how soothing it felt, especially considering his reaction to having his hair pulled. Nico noticed the content look on Jason’s face and he reached for his jeans, so he could pull his cell phone out of the pocket. He quickly took a picture of Jason’s face and laughed aloud at the affronted frown Jason gave him. He leaned up and kissed Jason’s chin, then tossed the phone down beside them on the pallet. “It’s not often you look so peaceful, you know. I need evidence to remind me it’s possible for you to be relaxed.” He kissed his chin again. “And it’s something I can look at when I’m missing you and you’re on radio silence.”

                Jason nodded grudgingly. “Then, to be fair, I want a few pictures of you.”

                Nico groaned and hid his face in Jason’s neck. “Fine, but only because it’s fair.”

                Chuckling, Jason stroked up and down Nico’s back a couple times then reached down and patted his butt through the blanket. He felt Nico’s answering hum right before Nico lifted his head and gave him a lewd grin. “Already?” Jason asked breathlessly as Nico moved and straddled Jason’s waist. Jason’s hands traveled back up Nico’s back to his shoulders as Nico leaned down to kiss him.

                “Already,” Nico replied right before their lips met.


End file.
